Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez es una estudiante del William McKinley High School. Es una animadora muy popular y fue capitana de las Cheerios cuando Sue echó a la capitana anterior por estar embarazada. Eventualmente, la chica regresó a su posición de capitana al decirle a Sue que Santana se hizo un implante de pecho en verano, causando una enemistad entre ambas. Santana solía ser la compañera de Quinn , con quien luego se une al Club de Coro del colegio para espiarlos bajo órdenes de Sue, pero luego desarrolla su amor por la música y se quedan alli por su propia voluntad. En el episodio Throwdown, se revela que es latina. En el primer episodio de la tercera temporada, Santana es expulsada de New Directions por Will, alegando que ella no es lo suficientemente leal al club de coro, vuelve al club en el segundo episodio ; pero en el cuarto se une a The Troubletones con Brittany. Es interpretada por la actriz Naya Rivera. Biografía 'Primera Temporada' Durante la primera temporada no tuvo un papel principal en la serie, sin embargo, se mencionaron detalles de su vida, como su relacion con Puck y Brittany, y que ella era una espia, mandada por Sue para destruir el club Glee desde adentro, pero al final demostro su gusto por el coro. Ademas con ella fue con quien perdio la virginidad Finn y se cree que tambien Puck. 'Segunda Temporada' En Audition, se revela que se hizo un implante de pechos en el verano, por lo cual Sue le quita su puesto de capitana de las Cheerios. Ella se entera que su puesto lo tiene Quinn y se pelea con ella. Durante What I Did For Love se le ve en la base de la piramide, con Quinn en la cima. En Grilled Cheesus Santana no tiene mucha participación. Se le ve muy emocionada viendo a Puck cantando "Only the Good Die Young". En Never Been Kissed, Santana, junto con las otras chicas, participa en el desafío chicos vs. chicas. Ella y Brittany salen en una doble cita con Puck y Artie. Canta en la mezcla Start Me Up/ Livin On a Prayer. En Funeral Santana se muestra junto con otros miembros en las audiciones para el solo en las nacionales, donde ella interpreta "Back to black" frente a Jesse y el señor Schuester; luego de esto Jesse le dice que no pudo haber mostrado menos emoción. 'Tercera Temporada' En Asian F, Menciona que volvió a jurarle lealtad al Glee Club, aunque no se lo dijo a Sue, le dice a Mercedes thumb|Mejor Personaje Femenino (Premios Lilian Adler 2011-2012)que no se está tomando las cosas con la seriedad suficiente. En''' The First Time,' 'Santana argumenta que a Finn le falta experiencia y que es pésimo en la cama. Interpreta el papel de Anita en la obra West Side Story, cantando America con Puck, Rory , Tina y los demás y A Boy Like That con Rachel. En Heart ella apoya el matrimonio de Rachel y Finn y le dice a Rachel como su amiga, que tiene derecho de amar a quien ella quiera como ella lo hace con Brittany En '''On My Way, Santana tiene relativamente un rol menor. Ella aparece con New Directions hablando sobre el suicidio de Dave Karofsky y dice que lo único que quiere es que su abuela la ame otra vez. Después en las Regionales aparece cantando Fly/I Believe I Can Fly y Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You), y haciendo coros a Here's To Us. Al Final, Ella está esperando a Quinn en la boda de Rachel y Finn, aunque ella le dice a Rachel que Quinn no vendra y que solo quiere arruinar su boda. Personalidad Santana es homosexual, se ha mostrado al principio como el estereotipo de la típica animadora. Hermosa, popular y cruel. Santana siente que debido a que pertenece a los Cheerios , ella es mejor que la mayoría de los demás. Pronto comienza a juzgar, insultar e incluso intimidar a la gente, Santana no parece tener ningún problema en presumir su lugar en la escala social que es la Secundaria, insultando a otros estudiantes y mirándolos con desprecio. Termina uniéndose a Glee para ayudar a espiar para Sue. Sin embargo, su relacion con Quinn solo existe si ella se beneficia; luego de unirse al Club Glee y descubrir que Quinn estaba embarazada, Santana empieza a dejar a un lado su amistad e incluso se burla de ella a sus espaldas. Una vez destituida del puesto de capitana de porristas en la segunda temporada, furiosa ataca a la nueva porrista reincorporada Quinn en los pasillos por robarle su puesto en la jerarquía social. thumb|250px|Santana y Brittany. thumb|left|156pxSantana demuestra también señales de bondad, normalmente después de un buen numero en el Club Glee. Ella ha admitido que ama estar en Glee, y que es la mejor parte del día. Siguió estas confesiones diciendo que si alguien les pregunta, que digan que ella lo odia, mostrando que se preocupa mucho por su imagen. Además, después de creer que Glee había terminado, Santana muestra verdadera emoción y llora. Es extremadamete sensible en ocasiones por razones rídiculas (perdiendo los privilegios de bronceado), y es consolada por Brittany , quién parece sacar lo mejor de ella. Santana creció y aprendió a ser una mejor persona gracias a Glee, admite que antes de unirse odiaba a todos en el club, pero que ya no los veía como a cualquiera, sino como a amigos. Aún asi, se pudo haber visto como una antagonista por su mala reputación que es principalmente mostrada por insultar constantemente a Rachel o a otros miembros del club a sus espaldas. thumb|left|200px|Santana peleando con Lauren. Santana se pone celosa fácilmente, especialmente cuando se trata de sus parejas o amantes. Se ha molestado principalmente con Rachel, Mercedes, Artie y Lauren cuando ellos estuvieron en una relación con Puck o Brittany. Cuando Puck le cantó a Rachel, ella se pone muy celosa, al igual que cuando Mercedes salía con Puck, ambas se disputan en una pelea de canto, la cual casi llega a ser un conflicto físico. Cuando Artie y Brittany estan juntos por primera vez, ella intenta separarlos diciéndole a Artie que Brittany solo lo usa por su voz. Y cuando Puck se enamora de Lauren ella la amenaza y termina peleando con ella en los pasillos.thumb|left|280px|Michael thumb|Santana y Brittany en "Light Up The World" Es muy posible que esto sea porque Santana es simplemente solitaria, lo cual no quiere que se vea en su reputacion e imagen. Aunque quiere que Finn confiese que se acostó con ella (aun así si eso significa que Rachel terminase con el), ella es vista en la recepción de la boda mirándolos a ambos con remordimiento y tristeza mientras se sonríen. En otro caso, cuando las chicas de Glee (salvo Mercedes) tienen una reunión sobre la situación de Kurt y Karofsky, Santana les grita diciéndoles que no la invitaron. Aún después de descubrir sobre que era, Santana se siente herida, pero lo cubre con su actitud de "chica mala". thumb|left|188pxA pesar de tener una reputación de "Bitch", ella tiene un punto débil. Ese punto débil es nada mas y nada menos que Brittany. thumb|190pxSe podria decir que Santana es su demonio protector, no deja que la insulten, entiende y respeta sus locas ocurrencias y la defiende de todo el que quiere aprovecharse de ella. Al principio Santana no queria reconocer sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga, tenia miedo de lo que la gente diría y de como la tratarían, pero por sobretodo no quería que dañaran a su amada. Brittany es la única que conoce a fondo, por así decirlo, a Santana, esta última no podía estar a la defensiva con Britt porque simplemente es su alma gemela. Snixxx Snixxx es, según Santana misma, su alter ego agresivo que sale a la luz cuando siente la necesidad de atacar y ella no puede controlarlo. Ella lo compara con el increíble Hulk, y excusa sus actos de violencia con esta personalidad. Si esto es cierto, esto explicaría sus arranques de ira pese a su naturaleza paciente-vengativa, como en The Substitute y en New York, en los que tuvieron que sostenerla tres personas para que no atacara físicamente a Rachel. Canciones Solos Segunda Temporada: 300px-Lips1.jpg|'Science Fiction/Double Feature' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show)|link= Science Fiction/Double Feature Santa.jpg|'Valerie' (Special Education)|link=Valerie 300px-TroutyMouth.jpg|'Trouty Mouth' (Original Song)|link=Trouty Mouth Glee_songbird.jpg|'Songbird' (Rumours)|link=Songbird 300px-BackToBlack.jpg|'Back To Black' (Funeral)|link=Back To Black ' Tercera Temporada: 300px-Santana_Baby.png|'Santa Baby' ''(Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Santa Baby Vlcsnap-2012-04-18-04h58m08s176.png|If I Can't Have You (Saturday Night Glee-ver) Solos (En Un Dueto) Primera Temporada: 300px-Laryngitis.jpg|'The Boy Is Mine' (Mercedes) (Laryngitis)|link=The Boy Is Mine Segunda Temporada: Brit & Santana.jpg|'Me Against the Music' (Brittany) (Britney/Brittany)|link=Me Against The Music 300px-Santades.jpg|'River Deep-Mountain High' (Mercedes) (Duets)|link=River Deep-Mountain High 300px-Dancing_Queen.jpg|'Dancing Queen' (Mercedes) (Prom Queen)|link=Dancing Queen Tercera Temporada: 300px-Santana_Anita_Rachel_Maria.jpg|'A Boy Like That/I Have a Love' (Rachel) (The First Time)|link=A Boy Like That/I Have a Love 300px-306.avi_001158407.jpg|'One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot' (Finn) (Mash-Off)|link=One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot 300px-002~539.jpg|'I Kissed A Girl' (Rachel) (I Kissed A Girl)|link=I Kissed A Girl 300px-We_Found_love.jpg|'We Found Love' (Rachel) (Yes/No)|link=We Found Love 300px-Glee_smooth_criminal.jpg|'Smooth Criminal' (Sebastian) (Michael)|link=Smooth Criminal 300px-LaIslaBonita.jpg|'La Isla Bonita' (David) (The Spanish Teacher)|link=La Isla Bonita Tumblr m28h8563fL1qfcdl6o5 500.jpg|'I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)' (Brittany) (Dance With Somebody)|link=I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) Tumblr m3cxs7eicI1r6nrbwo2 250.jpg|'Take My Breath Away' (Quinn) (Prom-asaurus) 'Solos (En Un Numero Grupal) ' Primera Temporada: *'Like a Virgin' (The Power of Madonna) * Express Yourself (The Power of Madonna) * Bad Romance (Theatricality) * Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) * To Sir, With Love '(Journey)'' '''Segunda Temporada: * Empire State of Mind (Audition) * Toxic (Britney/Brittany) * Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me ''(The Rocky Horror Glee Show)'' * Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer (Never Been Kissed) * Thriller/Heads Will Roll (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle) * Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Blame It On The Alcohol) * Landslide (Sexy) * I Love New York/New York, New York (New York) * Light Up The World (New York) Tercera Temporada: * We Got The Beat (The Purple Piano Project) * It's All Over (Asian F) * Run The World (Girls) (Asian F) * Candyman (Pot O' Gold) * Rumor Has It/Someone Like You (Mash-Off) * America (The First Time) * We Are Young (Hold On To Sixteen) * Survivor/I Will Survive (Hold On To Sixteen) * Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) '(Extraordinary Merry Christmas) * 'Summer Nights (Yes/No) * The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (Yes/No) * Bad (Michael) * Black or White (Michael) * Fly/I Believe I Can Fly '(On My Way) * 'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) ' (On My Way) Sexualidad A Santana se la veía cada vez más como si fuera bisexual mientras pasaban las temporadas. Salió y se acostó con muchos chicos, pero tambíen tuvo sexo con Brittany lo que implica que fueron varias ocasiones como en el episodio 'Duets. ' thumb|brittana teniendo un encuentro sexualthumb|Brittana kiss En el episodio 'Sexy Santana confiesa finalmente su "bisexualidad" y que esta enamorada de Brittany. Se la ve con serios problemas y confusiones sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sin embargo, termina muy lastimada por su ex-mejor amiga. Posteriormente en el episodio Mash-Off, Santana y Finn tienen una discucion. Finn, muy molesto pierde la compostura, gritándole a Santana frente a todo el colegio que por qué no sale del closet, dejándola expuesta ante todos, ante lo cual la chica queda completamente devastada. Mas tarde Santana es llamada al despacho de Sue, donde también se encuentran Will y Burt. Sue le explica a Santana que alguien oyó la conversación que ella tuvo con Finn, y que su homosexualidad será usada como algo en contra de Sue en la campaña para el congreso de un tercer candidato. Santana se va de allí llorando, diciéndoles que aun ni siquiera se lo dijo a sus padres. En el episodio I Kissed A Girl, Santana acepta su sexualidad y le revela a sus padres y a su abuela que es homosexual, donde la ultima la rechaza y le pide que no la vea nunca más. Relaciones Brittany Pierce Santana y Brittany son animadoras y mejores amigas. Eran consideradas solo amigas hasta el episodio "Sectionals", cuando se descubre que durmieron juntas. Esto se confirmó durante la promoción del sitio de Fox "Gleewind: Season One Relationships" cuando son descritas como mejores amigas con beneficios. Siempre se las ve juntas, tomadas de las manos o cariñosas. Luego deciden ir juntas a una cita con Finn. Ellas se besan en el episodio "Duets", y aunque Santana dijo que no esta enamorada de ella, parece contradecir esto cuando, llena de celos, ayuda a que Artie rompa con Brittany; aunque parece que esto resulto, ellos vuelven a estar juntos.thumb|240px|Santana y Brittany abrazandose. En el episodio "Sexy " Santana confiensa sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella con una cancion y admite que esta enamorada y que no quiere estar con ningun otro chico,pero a veces tiene miedo de los comentarios ajenos. A diferencia de ella, Brittany dice que también la ama pero que ahora esta con Artie y que también lo ama, aunque Brittany le promete que si por alguna razón ella rompe con Artie irá directa con Santana. A pesar de esto, Santana desilusionada se ofende y termina realmente lastimada. Finn Hudson Finn y Santana nunca fueron amigos pero Sue le ordena a ella y Brittany que vayan tras el para robárselo a Rachel y que ella deje el Club Glee . Junto con Brittany van a su cita con Finn siguiendo lasthumb|Santana le hace perder la virginidad a Finn mientras canta "Like A Virgin". ordenes de Sue. Sue luego quiere que las porristas salgan con hombres que sean menores que ellas, Santana, entonces, planea quitarle la virginidad a Finn (aunque el sea unos días mayor) y él acepta. Nunca tuvieron una cita porque fue solo una noche en un motel. Finn luego lamenta perder su virginidad con Santana, aunque eso lo ayudo a darse cuenta que seguia enamorado de Rachel. En "Furt", ella le dice a Finn que le diga a todos que ellos tuvieron sexo porque ayudara a su reputación y Sam no sera tan popular y simpático como él. Pero Finn se niega diciendo que el ama a Rachel y no la lastimaría asi. Pero en "Special Education ," Santana les cuenta a todos y Rachel se enoja con Finn y lo engaña, lo que hace que se separen. Frases Primera Temporada ''Temporada 2 '' ''Temporada 3 '' Curiosidades *En Pilot , ella tenia el pelo mucho mas largo de lo normal. *Ella y Finn son los que más han cantado en competencias teniendo un solo en todas, excepto Seccionales 2009. *Su abuela no acepta que ella sea lesbiana, pero aun asi Santana quiere mucho a su abuela y le gustaria que vuelva a quererla (On My Way). *Ella es la unica lesbiana declarada de su escuela ya que Brittany es Bisexual *Ella misma ha dicho que es una perra por que no puede expresar sus sentimientos a Brittany. *Solo ha sido amable con Brittany y su abuela Alma Lopez *Ella y Wave son los unicos personajes en tener un alter ego. *Tiene un lunar en el hombro derecho. (The Purple Piano Project) *Escribe con la mano izquierda. 1579459-glee smooth.jpg Images (10)1.jpg 414px-Tumblr lzjzro6DI51rn7uato4 500.gif Dibujo.bmp.jpg imagesjfa.jpg images (1)zdl.jpg 180px-MPF.png images (3)gag.jpg images (4)xvv.jpg images (7).jpg 180px-000.JPG 180px-5dvo8xvqxb7tvd87.jpg 180px-156.jpg 180px-307.avi_002385925.jpg 180px-185972_1692332541395_1030212582_31664224_4905056_n.jpg 180px-187791_133157506713588_4294909_n.jpg 180px-249433_110699942355037_100002450968165_98204_676368_n.jpg 180px-260596_110699885688376_100002450968165_98202_1816478_n.jpg 180px-AdeleMashUp_Santana.jpg 180px-Back_l.jpg 180px-Glee-duets-brittany-santana.jpg 180px-Laryngitis1.jpg 180px-Mercedes,_Brittany_and_Santana.png 180px-New_Picture_(6).jpg 180px-Normal_006~200.jpg 180px-Santana-toxic.gif 180px-SantanaThriller.jpg 180px-Santana-startmeup.png 180px-Santana-Sectionals.jpg 180px-San.jpg 180px-Santana_collage.jpg 180px-Santana_finn.png 180px-Santana-ANON.jpg 180px-Santana_Younger.jpg 180px-Santana-Wheels.jpg 180px-Santittany.jpg 180px-SayALittlePrayer.PNG 180px-TroutyMouth.jpg 182px-Santana-Journey.jpg 194px-395186_10150575659567044_55482772043_8946123_1688049624_n.jpg 194px-Glee_S03E10_HDTV_XviD-LOL_avi_002163786.jpg 194px-Landslide2.jpg 200px-Santana-Lauren.jpg 206px-Santana-Quinn-peleando.jpg 212px-Santana-bornthisway.jpg 214px-SantanaSam.jpg 218px-Santades.jpg 240px-Santana-Funk.jpg 242px-Santanallorando.jpg 250px-Santana-Brittany.jpg 256px-Santana-Brittany2.jpg 274px-SantanaBIOTA.jpg 180px-Songbird.jpg 250px-SantanaSeason3.png ..jpg 312597 309127879114661 135216593172458 1190701 2100609065 a.jpg 395150 306115009435251 180301848683235 866343 1224234724 n.jpg Ah.jpg Brittana-brittany-and-santana-18046689-1032-776.jpg Brittany&santana1.jpg Brittany-and-Santana-Fox-Photobooth-brittany-and-santana-12228248-1085-725.jpg Brittany Santana.jpg Q.jpg Tumblr lzjzro6DI51rn7uato4 500.gif|Britanna Kiss 185px-Sam-santana-sam-and-santana-19746651-400-225-2-.gif ImagesCA96DJIO.jpg Samtanaa.jpg V40-1-.jpg 233px-Finnsantana.jpg 321.jpg 550w ustv glee do thriller 7.jpg Finn-y-santana 1.JPG Finnsantana.JPG Finntana.jpg Finntana mini.gif Hell-ofs.png Nayacoryglaad.jpg Santa baby.jpg Santa baby finntana.jpg Santana finn.png Tanafinn.jpg Tumblr kwj49e3zqw1qaiqnbo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgh0k3szsf1qc7qtjo1 400.gif 9519878-large.png Captura-de-pantalla-2011-04-29-a-las-22.21.43.png Glee-2x18-santana-karofsky-cap-15.png Hol.jpg Pro33.jpg Santana-and-Karofsky-santana-lopez-21599495-439-225.png Santana dave prom.jpg Santana karofsky.png Santofsky.jpg Tumblr ll1ngrGaiB1qfyijao1 500.jpg Tumblr lmky2zMcFC1qhnsxb.gif 180px-156.jpg 180px-185972 1692332541395 1030212582 31664224 4905056 n.jpg 180px-187791 133157506713588 4294909 n.jpg 180px-249433 110699942355037 100002450968165 98204 676368 n.jpg 180px-260596 110699885688376 100002450968165 98202 1816478 n.jpg 180px-5dvo8xvqxb7tvd87.jpg 180px-AdeleMashUp Santana.jpg 180px-Back l.jpg 180px-Laryngitis1.jpg 180px-New Picture (6).jpg 180px-Normal 006~200.jpg 180px-San.jpg 180px-Santana-ANON.jpg 180px-Santana-Sectionals.jpg 180px-Santana-Wheels.jpg 180px-Santana-startmeup.png 180px-Santana-toxic.gif 180px-SantanaThriller.jpg 180px-Santana Younger.jpg 180px-Santana collage.jpg 180px-Santana finn.png 180px-Santittany.jpg 180px-SayALittlePrayer.PNG 180px-TroutyMouth.jpg 182px-Santana-Journey.jpg 194px-395186 10150575659567044 55482772043 8946123 1688049624 n.jpg 194px-Glee S03E10 HDTV XviD-LOL avi 002163786.jpg 194px-Landslide2.jpg 200px-Santana-Lauren.jpg 206px-Santana-Quinn-peleando.jpg 212px-Santana-bornthisway.jpg 214px-SantanaSam.jpg 218px-Santades.jpg 240px-Santana-Funk.jpg 242px-Santanallorando.jpg 250px-Santana-Brittany.jpg 250px-SantanaSeason3.png 256px-Santana-Brittany2.jpg Glee14-mercedes-santana-the-boy-is-mine.jpg Santanapuck.jpg 256px-Santana-Brittany2.jpg 274px-SantanaBIOTA.jpg 300px-002~539.jpg 300px-306.avi 001158407.jpg 300px-Dancing Queen.jpg Santana Crying.jpg|Santana Crying Santana Lopez.jpg Santana L..jpg Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Capitanas de las Cheerios Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Novias de Sam Categoría:Novias de Puck Categoría:Personajes LGBT Categoría:Miembros de las Cheerios Categoría:Rivales de Rachel Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Familia Lopez Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ex-Miembros de The Troubletones Categoría:Ex-Miembros de Booty Camp Categoría:Beso con Finn